Various attributes, also know as resources of a clustered virtual computing environment infrastructure such as physical resources (memory, CPU, N/W/ I/O, etc.) and non-physical resource (e.g. license costs, legal requirements, and infrastructure attributes) may be correlated by a function or set of functions. Many times, the correlation by the function or set of functions is temporal in nature. Many times, it is useful to understand the correlation by the function or set of functions. In one instance, a use of the correlation by the function or set of functions would be in optimal allocation of resources within the clustered virtual computing environment. Historically, it has been seen that some basic methods of modeling have been deployed, that use historical data to make predictions, and the historical methods are based on machine learning and/or simple statistics.